


Just Like Han Solo

by orphan_account



Series: Better [3]
Category: Community
Genre: Confessions, Confusion, Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, idk I love troy/abed but recently I've been thinking about this ship a lot, pre s5 e5, so this happened, starts as light h/c, then romance?, wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Abed finds that he has some very odd and unexpected feelings toward Jeff.





	Just Like Han Solo

Abed didn't feel very strongly about anything very often.

However, after all this time, he found that the weird sexual tension between Jeff and Annie was beginning to irritate him.

Maybe more than it should have.

It was a classic trope, one that Abed felt was a bit overdone.

Jealousy.

It felt... wrong, in this scenario. Abed wasn't the female lead, if anything, Britta was. But Britta didn't seem bothered by Jeff and Annie's flirtation at all. She hardly even noticed.

Abed didn't commit himself to the role of the female lead, however. He wasn't much of a lead at all. More of a quirky supporting character. It would completely throw off the group dynamic if he were to steal Britta's role.

He tuned in to the study group again.

Annie always giggled a little too much at Jeff's jokes. Jeff's gaze always lingered on her for a little too long. Their romance was iconic, subtle, but beautiful.

Abed favored himself as an outside observer, rather than an active participant in this moment. If he were viewing their relationship on a TV screen, he wouldn't question for a moment that they should be together.

So why did it get under his skin?

The study group filed out of the room, but Jeff hung back, grabbing Abed's arm.

"Hey, you feeling alright, man? You didn't say a word through this whole session, not even a basic _Breakfast Club_ reference."

"I guess I'm not feeling like myself today, Jeff," Abed said.

"Who do you feel like?"

"...I don't know. A jealous female lead," Abed confessed.

"What?" Jeff frowned. "You? Jealous?"

"I didn't believe it either," Abed said. "But seeing you flirt with Annie made me feel things I've never felt before."

"Oh, God," Jeff said. "Let me make something clear to you Abed, and I mean this. Annie sees me as a hot older guy and she likes the idea of being with me, and I see Annie as a hot younger girl who I'm too afraid to get serious with. What we have is not a relationship. If you like Annie, I'm not going to stand in your way."

"...oh," Abed said. "Oh. No. Jeff, you misunderstood me. I don't have feelings for Annie. She's a cute girl, and a good roommate, but we don't have that kind of chemistry."

"Wait." Jeff furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you said you were jealous when you saw me flirting with Annie."

"Yes. I did."

"So... what were you jealous of?"

Abed shook his head, suddenly feeling something that felt like fear. The only thing that could stop Abed from being completely honest and open was the deep terror of change he had lurking inside him.

"Never mind," Abed slipped into another character. A nervous one.

Jeff frowned.

"See you tomorrow," Abed called over his shoulder, beginning to leave the room.

"What kind of coward of a female lead are you, Abed?" Jeff yelled back at him. "If you like me, you can just say so."

Abed stopped for a second, the character suddenly leaving. He was himself again.

"Cool," he said. "I do have feelings for you Jeff, something I'm sure you're used to, being the male lead everyone seems to pine over."

"God," Jeff said, moving closer to Abed. "If I made out with you right now, would it shut you up?"

Abed smiled. "You're being the badass male lead, right? Like Han S-"

He was cut off by Jeff roughly pinning him to the wall and kissing him.

Jeff pulled away after a moment. Abed grinned.

"I did expect Han Solo to kiss like that," he said. "Rough, passionate-"

Before Abed knew it, he was being pulled in for another kiss.

"That's how _I_ kiss, Abed," Jeff said after they pulled apart. Abed's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Just like Han Solo."


End file.
